wfatality72fandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow of Intent
The Shadow of Intent is a CAS-class assault carrier formerly in service to the Covenant in 2552. With the start of the Great Schism, the Sangheili had turned this great vessel into their flagship for the newly formed Fleet of Retribution. Since then, the carrier has been the prized possession of the Swords of Sanghelios and usually is assigned with safeguarding the more distant Sangheili colonies. History Ending the War In the wake of the Great Schism and the murdering of the Councilors on November 3rd, 2552, the Sangheili had formed the Fleet of Retribution and hoped to assume control of High Charity. The Shadow of Intent had been elevated to the flagship for the resistance at Installation 05. The changing of the guards and replacing entire fleets from Sangheili to Jiralhanae control had left the Sangheili outnumbered and outgunned. The Sangheili would have been defeated, had it not been for the outbreak of the parasite on High Charity and Delta Halo. The Covenant had been forced to fight the Sangheili situated outside of High Charity, and the parasite situated inside and try to get out. When the last of the San'Shyuum-Jiralhanae resistance fled from Installation 05, the Fleet of Retribution directed all its focus on preventing the Flood from leaving the system. However, the quarantine failed when a single Flood-infected cruiser jumped into Slipspace enroute to Earth. The Shadow of Intent led a task force that would pursue the ship. Rtas 'Vadum had been authorized by the UNSC to glass the surrounding region to prevent the Flood from spreading across the planet. After a period of deliberation between the Sangheili and UNSC leaders, the Fleet of Retribution and the human frigate Forward Unto Dawn passed through the portal at Voi in pursuit of the Prophet of Truth. On December 11th, 2552, the fleet arrived at Installation 00 and met immediate opposition with Truth's fleet. The Human-Sangheili alliance had pinpointed the location that Truth was hiding at, a place where all the rings could be fired at once, the Citadel. Ground forces under command of Spartan-177 and the Arbiter had broken through the defense the Covenant had placed up. Before the carrier could get into a position to strike, the Flood-infested High Charity arrived and crashed onto the surface of the Ark. Following Truth's assassination at the hands of the Arbiter, the Shadow of Intent returned to Earth leaving only the Arbiter, the Master Chief, Cortana, and Sergeant Major Avery Johnson to activate the unfinished Installation 04B and defeat the Flood. Postwar Activities While awaiting the Arbiter's arrival, Rtas 'Vadum assisted the humans defeating the last remnants of Covenant forces in the Sol System. When the Arbiter returned, the Fleet of Retribution had set a course for a mobile repair station before returning to Sanghelios. In February 28th, 2553, the Shadow of Intent remained stationed on Earth for a diplomatic mission involved the Arbiter's attendance at the Voi Memorial service. When the ceremony was complete, the Arbiter set a course for Sanghelios with plans to restore his people and establish peace with the humans. Knowing the importance of the Shadow of Intent as one of the few operational carriers in Sangheili possession, the Arbiter reassigned the carrier to retrieve former Covenant long-range exploratory fleets in hopes of enlisting them into the Swords of Sanghelios. Category:Swords of Sanghelios Category:Covenant Spacecraft Category:Sangheili Spacecraft